


hold me close

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody punched a droid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan bandage each others wounds after a battle.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent codywan fluff. Because apparently it's the only thing I'm capable of writing.
> 
> Not that I'm complaining.

„You have to stop doing this. I had everything under control,“ Obi-Wan pressed a soft kiss to Cody's bandaged knuckles. The bacta was doing it's job and Helix wouldn't hunt them down for not taking care of themselves. That didn't mean that Cody wouldn't yell at him but he rather dealt with just one overly protective clone than with his head medic.

„I had your lightsaber. You had nothing under control,“ his boyfriend informed him. He had furrowed his brows, amber eyes fixated on Obi-Wan's own bandages. It was a miracle that he hadn't dragged him to the med bay the moment they arrived back on the _Negotiator_ , but apparently he was easier convinced to not go if he had injuries of his own.

„And instead of using it you punched a droid,“ the frown that appeared on Cody's face didn't stop the laugh that escaped him. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his commander's lips, still cradling his hand between his own.

„I love you, ner al'verde,“ he smiled against his lips and when he leaned back the frown had disappeared, replaced by the exasperated fond look Cody seemed to reserve for him and his youngest brothers.

„I love you too, di'kut.“

**Author's Note:**

> ner al'verde - my commander
> 
> di'kut - idiot


End file.
